


New Dots to Connect

by Nantai



Series: The Network [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Case, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mention of Drug Abuse, on Sherlock's part of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai
Summary: Greg meets Sherlock for the first time and sets a few boundaries.





	New Dots to Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a continuation drabble of First Threads of a Network (which was a gift to the lovely ReynardinePttr who betaed this drabble)! Enjoy!

**16th June**

The next time Greg saw Mycroft in a professional capacity was in June. Of course they had seen each other since their post-case celebration in December, but those had been breakfasts, lunches and dinners - some with certain activities, others without - and on one memorable occasion Mycroft had collapsed at Greg's at two o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon with a sluggishly bleeding bullet wound. 

Today Mycroft appeared at the murder scene, with Anthea at his heel indicating that he was there on official business.

"Inspector Lestrade," Mycroft greeted him coolly, throwing Greg for a loop until he remembered their agreement to pretend indifference at work.

"Holmes, what can I do for you?" Greg asked tightly, not even having to fake the stress in his voice.

"I have reliable information that this is connected to the Network," Mycroft informed him loftily, making a grimace at the mess on the front steps of the house.

"Will you take over?" Greg asked, resignation and hope warring in his mind and heart.

"No, but I would like to introduce you to someone who will help you with the investigation," Mycroft answered, motioning to Anthea who held a file out to Greg. "Sherlock has my complete trust, but I must warn you to regularly check him for signs of drug use. He uses them to, well, control his mind. But any links he brings up could be compromised as a consequence, so, please, double-check if need be."

Greg nodded curtly and checked the file in his hands. It included birth certificate, mental and physical health records, criminal record, juvenile record...Greg raised an eyebrow at Mycroft but didn’t dare ask him why he had been handed such a comprehensive file on Mycroft’s brother. “When will I meet him?”

“I told him to drop by at your office tomorrow so you should expect him to arrive here in about half an hour,” Mycroft answered with an exasperated smile. “I hope he doesn’t cause you too much trouble.”

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” Greg mumbled, looking down at the file in his hands. “What-?” But as he looked up he discovered that Mycroft had left already. 

Sherlock arrived nearly forty-five minutes later, just as the forensics team had finished with the entrance to the gym. “Inspector, I’m sure my brother told you I’d come by tomorrow…” he trailed off. “Who vomited on the stairs?”

Greg shrugged. “One of the employees I guess. Forensics already covered that part so the lab will tell us more.”

“Good, good,” Sherlock said, snapping on gloves. “You’re not one of the stupid ones.” 

Greg heard Sally gasp behind him, but he was already used to the special brand of Holmes compliments and didn’t react. “The vic is in the sauna, he died of hypothermia.” 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Then why are we still out here?” 

Greg again didn’t react and just turned to walk inside and show Sherlock the way. “I guess you’ll want to take a look at the entire building?” 

“Probably, we’ll see,” Sherlock answered distractedly, already entering the sauna without bothering to put on a noddy suit. 

“Holmes, I’ll need you to put on a suit,” Greg said calmly and when Sherlock just flapped his hand at him he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back out. “Until I know you won’t contaminate my crime scene in any way, you wear noddy suits.” 

Sherlock pouted but relented and put on one of the suits. The forensics team still weren’t happy with him all over their precious crime scene, but then again they didn’t like anyone who wasn’t a forensic tech at a crime scene and barely tolerated the police. 

* * *

**17th June**

Greg was just finishing up at the office, already excited for his dinner with Mycroft in two hours when Sherlock came crashing in through his door. 

“Inspector! I believe I have found the why and the how of James Asher's murder!” 

“Yeah, can you prove it?” Greg asked, dropping back into his chair. 

Sherlock looked at him in confusion. “It’s all rather obvious. Weren’t you at the same murder scene as I was?” 

“Holmes, not everyone possesses your talent for observation and connecting the dots,” Greg explained patiently. He was again very glad that he already knew Mycroft and knew not to take this behaviour personally. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, muttered something rude and then launched into an explanation that was so fast and convoluted that Greg decided to record it two sentences in. Mycroft had been right, Sherlock was incredibly intelligent and certainly a keen detective, but as Greg watched him he noted the sheen to his forehead, his eyes slowly turning red around the irises and his hands starting to twitch. 

“When did you last take drugs, Holmes?” Greg asked quietly when Sherlock finished. 

The pause before the young man answered was an answer in and of itself. “A week ago. Mycroft said I’d have to be clean if I wanted to work for the police.”

“Don’t lie to me, Holmes,” Greg said wearily. “If you want to work here you will sign up for rehab this evening. I can’t use any of your findings if there is even the smallest possibility that you weren’t clean while making them. Do you want criminals to walk free because you took a hit?”

Sherlock shook his head, his eyes cast to the side. “Of course not. But my thoughts...they won’t shut up.” 

Greg sighed. “So you can’t focus?” 

“Unless I’m currently working on a really difficult case, yes,” Sherlock shrugged, not meeting Greg’s eyes. 

“Alright, get to rehab,” Greg said with finality. Just as Sherlock opened his mouth to protest Greg held up his hand. “Get to rehab, get clean and then I have an entire archive of cold cases that could use someone like you.”

Sherlock’s shoulders dropped and he slouched in the chair. “And you really can’t use the information I just gave you?”

Greg shrugged. “Let’s say I’ll draw some inspiration from it. A few of my questions were already going in that direction and now I’ll just focus on them.” He glared at Sherlock. “But I can’t do that every time, you hear me? Stay clean and I have work for you.”

Sherlock nodded and got up. “I’m sure Mycroft will tell you when I arrive at the rehab facility. Also, if you want to impress my brother, you should stop wearing that aftershave, it’s rather unpleasant.”

Greg laughed. “I’m not interested in impressing your brother. Now get going Holmes, I do have dinner plans.”

“With my brother,” Sherlock sneered, but he turned back to face him as he reached the door. “He does seem to trust you though. That’s rare.”

The door closed behind the younger Holmes and Greg let out the breath he’d been holding. That went much better than expected. Which most likely meant that Sherlock didn’t entirely mean it. Probably would go to rehab, get clean, stay clean for a few weeks until Greg’s scrutiny wavered and then he’d use again.  
Greg resolved to never let the young man lull him into trusting his word on that matter and left for dinner with Mycroft. Who had actually gifted him the aftershave a few weeks ago for Greg’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I hope you liked it! I'll most likely add a few more drabbles of similar length to the series whenever I have time and inspiration.


End file.
